Cypriot Conflict
by akaeve
Summary: With the team split up Eve takes Gibbs to Cyprus


FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASEU.S. Embassy NicosiaApril 4, 2008

U.S. Embassy Nicosia Welcomes the Re-openingof Ledra Street

Today we welcome the re-opening of Ledra Street, which for 45 years symbolized the unacceptable division of the island but now represents a notable step towards its reunification. We hope that the increased person-to-person contacts and economic benefits from re-opening Ledra Street will build greater confidence between the Greek Cypriot and Turkish Cypriot communities and lead to rapid progress in the negotiations aimed at reunification of the island. As always, we are prepared to assist in the steps ahead.

Press Statement**Sean McCormack, Spokesman**Washington, DCMarch 21, 2008

**Cypriot Leaders Re-Start Talks**

We welcome news of today's positive meeting between Republic of Cyprus President Christofias and Turkish Cypriot Leader Talat. We are encouraged by the leaders' agreement to rejuvenate working group meetings immediately, and to resume full-fledged negotiations in three months in pursuit of a comprehensive settlement that would reunify the island into a bi-zonal, bi-communal federation. We congratulate the leaders on their agreement to reopen, as soon as possible, the Ledra Street crossing in Nicosia after over forty years of closure. Such steps build requisite confidence between the parties to advance toward a comprehensive settlement.

The United States will continue its full support for this constructive dialogue, and for efforts by the United Nations to forge a just and lasting Cyprus settlement.

**2008/210**

Cypriot Conflict

As He embraced Her body, He reflected on how far they had come in a year. From two warring individuals, to a caring loving couple. That last vacation to Parris Island had been the turning point. The past was now behind them. She had settled down. Still had her moments of madness, especially when "He wound Her up" as she always said. He wondered if he to had mellowed. He felt her warm body envelop him. She moved seductively, sighed, moaned beneath him. He often wondered. Her old life. Did she act like this with them? Or…… No he gave her pleasure as she did him. As she came to him he felt his own relief flow from his body into hers. They had lived and loved another day.

"Jethro" she murmured, before rolling over and placing her leg over his.

"Eve behave. Sometimes You are so ……."

"Demanding?" she questions.

"Yes and I'm not getting any younger."

"Don't worry , not going to do anything for a week or two."

"What! You do without sex for a week. This I should see"

"Won't ,unless you come too."

"How can I come if you're not here?"

"Don't be crude and twist my words."

"So Eve, where you going?"

"RAF Brize Norton and GCHQ Cheltenham."

"Eve, tell me you're not spying again?"

"Yes and no." she replies. "No I'm not an agent again but yes I am teaching , advising and I'm goin' to Cyprus. Since they opened up Ledra Street. They, well We, and that includes your Embassy in Nicosia, think there is a Turkish Cell working to disrupt the peace. Come with me Jethro. Chill and………….." snuggling up to his body, before astriding him.

"And what?….and don't do that."

"Make love to me, "From Here To Eternity" style. Its still on my to do list."

"We'll get arrested for obscene behaviour."

"If you call our lovemaking obscene then I suppose so. I would call it expressive and…….." as she moves her body over his.

"Why Brize Norton and GCHQ is what? And don't do that Eve."

"Government Communication Headquarters. Work for MI5 and MI6, although Civil Servants. And me being ex MI6.……."

"Reserve, remember you can be recalled."

"Ok, I got experience……….."

"In WHAT………..EVE"

"Stop Jethro. I could never , wouldn't do that again. I just couldn't. Why Brize Norton it's 26 miles from Cheltenham. And We fly from USAF Bolling. OK?"

In one quick move Eve is caught off guard. Gibbs turns her over and now astrides her. Grabbing her arms above her head.

"We………..Who said I was going with you?"

"Well if I said Craig and the late Director Shepard, Jenny may she rest in peace, what would you say?"

"I would say She wanted me to keep an eye on you. But the new Director?"

"The teams' gone Gibbs. Either go to Mike for a while or come with me………."looking into his eyes.

"When were you all going to tell me this?"

"The day She died Jethro. We were a due a meeting"

"When do we move out?"

"Friday morning, Babe" as she gyrates her hips under Him.

"No Eve and I mean it No, sleep………I need to think"

***********

"Nice Country Pub, Eve. The room good, meal was fine and the company as usual delightful"

"Thank You Lord and Master" imitating the West Country accent, "Anything His Lordship requires?"

"You said no sex for a week. I assume that means, I can but you can't"

"BEAST" as Eve picks up a cushion and throws it at Gibbs.

"Come here Eve" as he stretches his arm out to her, "I never thought I'd love again, but You are so different." As their lips touch and their hearts begin to beat that little bit faster, Eves cell phone rings.

"Fuck" She says.

"Well, yes, I was thinking the same but someone has different ideas." beginning to smile.

"Craig, this had better be good" as she takes the call.

*******

As they stepped off the RAF plane at Akrotiri the heat hit them. It was like a blast from an oven. The salt lake gave a wiff of sea salt. The island had water restrictions. They were going to Dhekelia, near the buffer zone. Craig had said , "keep her out of Akrotiri". She'd been there with Al.

They were to be married at the US Embassy in Nicosia. Two Divorcees travelling Europe. They were to honeymoon on the Island. They could do a married couple now. They would be so much in love. Hold hands, sit opposite each other, laugh, joke, but the eye contact would be over each others shoulders. Even when they kissed, they would be looking over else where. They would get other tourists to take photographs.

"Just don't take pics directly Eve, do it discretely." Craig said. They had to both be in them. He'd hold her tight, smile at the camera. Be a tourist. But they would be people watching. She felt naked without her wedding band. The only ring the engagement. She wanted her band back. Dhekelia was by the sea. Would suit Gibbs. Sailing. She would shop.

***********

Sandy Beach Hotel,

"Eve, you OK? You look apprehensive." Gibbs remarked.

"I'm getting married tomorrow. "'Course I'm apprehensive. What if He doesn't turn up. What if He turns up and says No. What if………….."She begins to smile, "And you know its unlucky to see the Bride before they marry?"

"He'll turn up. He'll say yes and He knows what you look like in the morning. So will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Am I not being unfaithful to my future Husband?" as they both fall into each other arms laughing.

**********

Emerging from the US Embassy. The bride in a long oyster coloured dress and killer heels, the groom in a light grey suit, blue shirt to match his eyes and grey tie. She saw Craig. He smiled. He would be on the first RAF plane back to the UK. They were on their own. No. The Embassy and Her High Commission were there. The Embassy had the equipment. As they posed for photographs, they looked round at their surroundings and the faces. Yes they could see some interested looks. They just had to be the happy couple. As Gibbs turned to give the wedding kiss, he whispered "Don't look but 11 o'clock". As She turned smiling, she threw the bouquet into the crowd. Yes she saw Him. They hoped the Embassy CIA photographer had captured the man.

Looking about her heart missed a beat. A woman appeared, from the shadows. Her heart froze. No please, no. Not Ziva…….

***********

"What's up Eve?" as they changed for dinner.

"Jethro. I thought I saw Ziva."

"Ziva??"

"Don't give me that, Jethro. Either we are both pawns or you're not telling me something."

"OK. I'm not telling you something. 'Cos I don't know what you mean. Ziva?"

"Ziva As in Agent David. Mossad".

"Where?"

"Our wedding."

"Eve. Start at the top and work down."

"Don't I always Darling."

"EVE……"

"OK OK. I thought I saw a woman who looked like Ziva. She's CIA trained and Mossad. Soooooooooooooooo."

"Sooooooooo."

"She's here Gibbs…."

"Where?"

"Christ, not here in the bedroom. On the bloody Island. Hell, Gibbs give me some due." Shouting at Gibbs. " I saw Ziva. The CIA may not know it, or MI6, but Mossad do. She's here .Why?"

"I don't know. But I bet Jen did.." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you Jethro. I rest my case"

"Eve……………"

"What? Jethro."

"Nothing."

"Aye right. Why do I feel our guts just went into overdrive."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing Babe"

***********

Jethro, I'm sorry I shouted. Its just that I didn't expect to see Ziva. And that would make your stranger either Israeli or Turkish."

"Or Lebanese, Syrian or Jordanian. Why Turkish?" Gibbs asks.

"They just opened Ledra Street. Turkey wants what's theirs. They want into the EU. But unless they change their attitude to women, forget it………."

"Pardon, and Eve come off your high horse. Unless they change what??"

"Jethro, lets put it this way……….they allow their men to fornicate outside marriage but if one of their woman do, then they are murdered. That is not very 21st century, is it?"

"Meaning……………?

"Gibbs please. This is hard from a woman who is ………"

"Emancipated." Smiling.

"Gibbs, Jethro. Stop……………."

"I know. Its hard for any 21st century woman who has control. Who knows what goes on in the world. Not, only are we talking Turkish, We're talking Afghan, Iraqi, Pakastani, Hindustani. We're talking arranged marriages."

"I never arranged ours. You did."

"Eve, Babe. I know."

"So……………."

"Eve you just went vulnerable."

****

Lying together in the Mediterranean heat. The bed damp with the sweat from their bodies. Their lovemaking as usual well loving.

"Eve, I'm sorry."

"Never say sorry it's a sign of weakness. What you mean sorry? I should never have shouted. I'm sorry."

"So Eve, what's up?" turning on his side and looking at her.

"How you know there's something bothering me?"

"Well A, you toy with your food, B you pace the floor, C you look far away and don't talk and , I don't get it………." laughing.

"Yes You do, get it I mean, its just……………"

"I don't get your full attention, and I know you just don't have the same enjoyment……….." looking at Eve.

"Ok Boss. Here goes. Craig got Jen to let you keep an eye on me., but she also got Ziva to keep an eye on you. Jen gets herself killed and the teams' split up. But….Ziva is already coming over any way. So, its no big deal. Only thing is she can't get back into US of A……."

" Eve, I figured the same. So what's next?"

"Jethro. Text her. Get the US Embassy to call hers. Meet for coffee. Let her know that I…sorry We know she is on the island. Tell you something for nothing, I don't think her Embassy knows the full story. Anyway I'm going shopping."

"Why?"

" 'Cos when the going gets tough, the tough do retail therapy. Coming?"

"I don't shop, but you'll probably get arrested. So, yes I'm with you. But you will be showering first and putting some clothes on."

"Yessssssssssss, call Zivvvvvva."

****

"So? What's the word on the street Ziva?"

"That the meeting between North and South not good. The Lebanese and the Israelis they have issues. Where's Eve?" she questioned.

"Somewhere in the bazaar. She keeps nipping in and out market and it is a labyrinth of shops. Look there she goes." pointing.

"Jethro", she ooses "Shoes to die for, and can I get a belly dancing outfit?"

"No and no ….and Eve, come back here." smiling as she wanders off again.

"Gibbs, why does she do that. Its not very professional.

"Ziva, don't, she's doing her surveillance thing and Ziva, she is good."

"Jethro, money please, shoes." appearing from nowhere, behind them.

"How much?"

"25 Euros and there's a nice Turkish Café on the square over there." pointing.

"Why does she ask you for money?"

"She knows I have her credit card and I know she will come back now and again. So coffee?"

"No Gibbs, I too have work to do. Keep in touch………." as she walks away into the crowd. He wondered how long it would take Eve to realise she was being stalked, and He would have loved to have been there when she confronted Ziva. Taking a seat in the Café, He orders. Surveying the square, He sees approach and drop a bag at his feet. She kissed his lips "Back shortly darling" as she disappeared back into the crown. His coffee strong, he'd forgotten how good it tasted. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She was talking to a man. No shouting, her body language angry. He was tall. Shoulder length hair, hippy type. Hair dyed blonde or bleached with the sun. He reminded him of Ray. She could pick them. He looked like a young Peter Stringfellow. The man grabbed her wrist. She laughed tried to pull away. She pointed in his direction. He wanted to go to her, but her actions said "No" she knew what she was doing. The man smiled, let her go. Turned and walked back into the bazaar. She appeared at his side a few moments later from behind. He hadn't seen her go. She was still good.

*****

"So Eve, I need the truth, and I want it now. Who was or should I say, who is he and why were you arguing?" grabbing her upper arm.

"Jethro not here. Please lets either go for a walk or a drive. And please you're hurting me."

As they left their hotel room, He thought he saw a figure or was it the chambermaid. No they were both being followed. He wanted to know why and his gut hurt.

****

They drove into the country, along the coast, up Ayia Napa way. Gibbs at the wheel.

"Remember which side of the road we drive on." Eve says trying to smile. Before returning deep into thought. The look on Jethros' face was not good. He was angry. She was………..what. He didn't like being out of control. He pulled the car into a beauty spot. The blue Mediterranean matching his eyes but a cold blue.

"Well?"

"Well what Jethro?" Eve tried to say.

"Damn it Eve, you're my wife." hitting the steering wheel.

"Ok, Ok." getting out the car and walking to the wall. She heard the car door slam. This was going to be hard.

"So, I'm listening."

Eve takes a deep breath, "Lieutenant-Colonel Harold Roberts, Harry to his men. He was SAS, now SRR."

"SRR?" Gibbs questions.

"Don't interrupt, this is hard for me. Special Reconnaissance Regiment, its Counter Terrorism."

"Craig? He knew he was here, you were set up."

"Yes. No. I don't know. Harry needed a field agent. A contact he……."

"You sleep with him?"

"Yes" sighing softly, "Why you ask?"

"He was not on the list."

"I thought He'd died in Chechnya 2004. They only started SRR from April 2005. He did a disappearing act like me."

"How long and where? Eve I need to know."

"Six months Iraq 2002"

"Would you sleep with him again?" Gibbs questioned.

"Jethro I'm a married woman, I'm your wife. "

"You didn't answer my question."

As Eve turns to face Jethro he grabs her arm, "Well"

Looking into his eyes. He stared deep into hers. Into her pupils. Placing his hands on her shoulders. "Well?"

"Yes I would" she replied still staring into his blue eyes. He knew she just lied. He kissed her tenderly. She dug her nails into her hands.

****

They met in the hotel lounge. Eve sat by her husband, her hand touching his. She was scared. She had lied, not only to herself but Gibbs. She would have slept with Harry again. She tried to avoid eye contact. He smiled, he was teasing. She looked at Jethro, He saw the looks. She hated herself. What they had had was good. She couldn't, wouldn't. She had fooled her husband, she was still good, but she despised herself.

"So Special Agent Gibbs, what do I call you?"

"Gibbs, or Boss, I'm not fussy Harry."

Harry smiled. The smile reminded him of Ari. He had the same assurance, the same attitude. Harry sat back, took a cigarette from his packet, offered Eve one, she shook her head. He lit it, took a deep draw sat back and placed his leg over his knee.

"Gibbs, our friend Ziva. One of yours I believe, well liaison, still Mossad……….."

"Ziva is not a friend of yours."

"Hey Gibbs. In my business I have friends all over. I was at your wedding. Yes Eve, the one in Washington and the one here. Tell me, how much does Special Agent Gibbs know about you?"

"We have no secrets."

"Eve. He didn't know about me." looking into her eyes

"You died."

"Never…. Eve………" placing his foot on the ground and facing her " Believe all you read or are told………" Harry pauses, as a familiar face approaches.

"Boss."

"Ziva…….." Gibbs questions, "Why…." Harry rises. Moves behind Ziva, pulls the chair out Ziva sits.

"Always the Officer and the Gentleman, Harry." Eve replies.

"So, Boss, Gibbs, Jethro." Harry says smiling. If looks could kill, but Gibbs remained calm.

"Jethro, the Stranger at your wedding, Abdul Kahalli. Yes Turkish, but He's CIA, MI6 and does a bit for our friends in Israel. Hey Ziva, are Mossad and CIA not sleeping in the same bed? Can I quote from Washington resources: -"Israel carried out a major military exercise earlier this month that American officials say appeared to be a rehearsal for a potential bombing attack on Iran's nuclear facilities"

"Stop it Harry. I never wanted it to come to this." Ziva says.

"No, so lets try the Cyprus Weekly shall we. quote{ Cypriot President Demetris Christofias said that meddling by Turkey is harming efforts to end the 34-year division of Cyprus between Greek and Turkish Cypriots.

Christofias said Turkish Cypriot leader Mehmet Ali Talat should be allowed to negotiate independently without having to check with Ankara for final approval.

"The continuation of the status quo is harming ... all Cypriots," Christofias said. "So I request Mehmet Talat to sit together without any commitments from the outside, from foreign countries and forces." As a gesture of goodwill, Turkey should remove half its 43,000 troops from northern Cyprus, Christofias said.} end quote."

"Harry, could I have a word." Eve requests staring him in the eye and looking at Gibbs. "Outside." She rises. The smile on Zivas face. She thought "You know nothing………" as she stepped outside.

*****

"Why Harry, Why Me?"

"Maybe I trust you. Maybe, just maybe I want to see if I can break you. Maybe Craig knew we made a good team. I trust you Eve. That's why you are here. Trust. Does your Husband trust you?" smiling at her. "I would have married you if it wasn't for our jobs."

"I know and I suppose a little of me still loves you. The bad girl". laughing. "No Harry seriously Harry………….. And what's Ziva to you?"

"Ziva? Our friendly Mossad/CIA agent. Nothing. She's not my type, and she's still a child. They look good on your arm, but I would never cradle snatch. The only manoeuvres and positions we have had, have been war stories. Jealous Eve?" as his had touched hers, she felt a touch of electricity shoot through her body. He still excited her. She looked towards Gibbs. He was deep in talk with Ziva. She felt herself blush.

"Eve , my darling Eve…."as he bent forward to kiss her, Eve slaps him on the face. "No Harry, don't please we're history. I love Gibbs…………honest"

"Eve," now smiling " I have a job to do with Ziva. I need Gibbs to keep Ziva in line but I need you to keep Gibbs from meddling. Understand?"

"Perfectly, Lieutenant-Colonel Roberts, I do." turning and walking back to her husbands side. She felt the tears I her eyes as she looked into his. He faced Harry. He saw the red mark on his face. Why did he suddenly feel not in control and his gut hurt.

"I think Ziva and I will leave now. You two will need time to talk. Gibbs your wife will tell you what happened." looking Eve in the eyes he says " You will tell him the truth now won't you Captain Kerr. " as he walks away holding Zivas arm.

They sat in silence. Looking into each others eyes. The tears falling from her face. Sorry was not a word Gibbs used. She moved to get up. Walking to the terrace balcony she felt a hand on hers. He squeezed it. They looked down the road. A car appearing from nowhere passed. They heard automatic gun fire. The car swerved into a shop front. Eve screamed and turned into Gibbs' chest. The explosion that followed shook them both. But she was sure she saw two figures dive for cover. He had blonde hair, the woman dark.

"I saw them too." Jethro whispered..

***

"So Eve what happened between you and Harry?"

"You want the truth or a lie?"

"A truth would be good. I would say he tried to kiss you and you retaliated by slapping him. Why?"

"He was testing Me. He wanted to know just how far I could be pushed. I suppose he was testing you. I mean how much do you trust me."

"With my life Eve. But would you sleep with him again.?"

"I said yes. But in a different place and time."

"So Harry and Ziva. Do you think……….."

"No, Jethro, as you always tell me I don't think, but in this case I did and no…… You jealous?" she questions smiling.

That night they made love like there would maybe be no tomorrow.

***

The morning sun shone though the open window. Two bodies lay entwined with sweat.

"Damn, I've been bitten again" Eve announces.

"Where this time?"

"Upper arm, gonna ruin the tan. And it itches like mad."

"Stop moaning. Coffee?"

"That gonna stop the itch, thought it was toothpaste."

"No. But its gonna make me happy. Coming?"

"I did last night remember" laughing.

"Behave. Get a shower and put some clothes on"

"Do I have to, its too hot"

***

As they entered the foyer the receptionist beaconed to them.

"Agent Gibbs, this arrived for you". handing Jethro a letter. Taking the envelope he recognised the writing. Zivas. He tore it open { Gibbs , please meet Harry and Me at Spirios Café, 11.00 am. Eve also.} as He read it, he thought Eve an afterthought. He wondered how they had met in the bazaar. He must ask.

***

They entered the café. Eve following Gibbs. As their eyes become accustomed to the dim room after the brightness of the street, they spy Harry and Ziva. Harry smoking a cigarette. His coffee black and strong, the way Gibbs liked his. She felt herself blush. "Hell" she thought.

"Gibbs, Eve" as he stands to greet them. Pulling Eve to his body and kissing her cheek, he whispers in her ear " We're being watched" and then the other " 3 o'clock your angle".

The waiter brought more coffee. Gibbs looked about. He looks at Harry who indicates with his eyes and cigarette. Putting the cigarette in the ashtray at the angle of the voyeurs. Opening his cigarette packet he offers Eve one. Camel. A blend of American and Turkish tobacco. She takes one. Gibbs, removing his zippo from his pocket fires it into action. Eve bends down, touching his hand, inhaling as she does. He looked at her and smiled. He saw them too. Looking at the interaction between the two, he realised just how well they worked together. Their pupils danced, the eye muscles showing a secret language. She moved her cigarette from her hand to her mouth and then the other hand, moving as a pointer. Placing it in the ashtray at angles. Harry knew the code. He would have thought they were lovers if he didn't know better. Even he and Jen, hadn't had this kind of trust. He knew why Craig had wanted her here.

"Hear you're taking a bus trip tomorrow. Into the north, the wineries. " Harry voices.

"Yep, thought we'd take the trip. Then we can both enjoy the wines. No drinking and driving. Mind you we usually share the driving when we go out. Me there and my delightful wife back. That way I can enjoy the evening, "squeezing Eves hand and smiling.

"That was a tragic accident last night outside your hotel. Seemingly it was the Turkish Mafia Only one fatality, the taxi driver. Just as well he didn't have passengers. They now knew who had died.

"So the winery and country side. You will take some snaps for us all to see. And remember "both of you", enjoy your honeymoon, Harrys' emphasis on both of you, they had both to be in the photographs, or at least take pics of each other. As Harry stubs out another cigarette, he stands to shake Gibbs' hand " Ziva, my dear shall we ………….. Eve" kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, " You are still the best" and kissing the other " take care ,will be in touch." She watches as they leave.

Eve goes to her bag and takes a cigarette from the packet. He never knew. The packet half empty, British, not duty free, she had had them hidden, B & H the gold, like the Turkish. She took one, placed it in her mouth, he automatically lit his lighter, she inhaled. She moved it about, hand to mouth the hand moving as people moved, God she was good. He realised the code. He realised the voyeurs had gone ,but there was still two watching from behind him. God was she good.

***

Arriving back at the hotel, the receptionist calls "Mrs Gibbs. This parcel arrived for you."

"Thank you." Eve replies, taking the parcel.

**

In the bedroom, the contents spewed on the bed.

"So" Gibbs questions looking at the contents. Two highly sophisticated MI6 protection vests. "Am I supposed to wear that?"

"Unless you want to die. I would say yes. I just don't understand." Eve replies, but she had her suspicions.

***

"I hate this," Gibbs remarks on the bus "Why couldn't we have hired a car."

"I know, but it's funny how the same two couples We saw in the café are on this bus. And the British Army are doing an exercise up here." Eve replies looking Gibbs in the eyes.

"So we're bait.?"

"I would say yes."

They stopped at another winery, but this time lunch was included. He looked at Eve , she was far away.

"You Ok?"

"Nope I feel sick, think I'll take some fresh air, must be the moozie bites, I got Malaria." smiling at Jethro, walking away.

She took a cigarette from her bag, as she rummaged looking for her lighter, she heard a click. His arm round her, holding the cigarette as she inhaled. "Bad habit Eve, you started again."

"Harry what's up. I knew you were around I felt your presence. And no I haven't only in your company."

"Eve, things going to get difficult. I mean.. What ever happens…………."

"Harry what please…."looking into his eyes.

"Can't say darling, but I just hope it works out. Tell Gibbs, not to worry" as he pulls her close, and kisses her lips, he caressed her back" Good girl Eve," he whispered. Pulling away he laughed and in a moment was gone, vanished into the sunlight. She turned and saw Gibbs looking at her.

"I saw that Eve. He saw me looking at you. Another secret code, a sign?"

"Yes Jethro" as she walks away. Looking back, " Things are going to heat up."

****

On the bus and on to the next winery Somehow Gibbs was beginning to sense something, his gut ached and it wasn't the lunch. Eve was miles away. He wondered. The two couples were getting closer together. She knew. She squeezed his hand. Reassurance for whom. This was a side of her, he had never seen before. She was the agent again. The bus stopped. If it hadn't been for the heady wines he would have been bored. Some of the beers had been good. Eve had sipped and spat she was watching. She was good. But not good enough. A year out……….. They never knew how it happened. They were surrounded. Sandwiched between the two couples. He saw the gun. The man motioned them to walk. Walk. They all had guns. He was not in control. The shed was dark but on becoming accustomed to the shade, they saw them. Harry and Ziva. Harry spoke something in Syrian. They, the strangers, placed their guns back in the holsters. Harry smiled and grabbed Eve, his gun at her head.

"Sorry Gibbs, maybe just, maybe she shouldn't have been so trusting." pointing the gun at Ziva. " Sorry Ziva." Looking at her, "Maybe, we could have been as good as Eve here. But you will never know…………." pulling the trigger. The bullet hit her chest , she fell to the ground………..a red stain flowing from her breast. Gibbs went to move but Harrys' arm was faster. "Not so quick Gibbs" as he too felt the bullet hit…….he too fell to the ground . His thoughts were for Eve………….

"Now Eve" as he exerts pressure to her neck artery " I could never bear to have your blood on my hands." As she went limp in his arms, he kissed her head, " Sorry Eve my one true love", he aimed the gun at the sand bag……………and fired.

***

The sound of machine fire reverberated round the shed, hitting the four terrorists, cutting them down. Harry didn't see the ricocheted bullet hit Eves shoulder, he just saw the blood stain. "Sorry Eve "as he gently laid her down on the ground, before making an exit through the side door. Gibbs thought he heard a jeep rev and speed off, before hearing two further vehicles arrive. One sounded like an ambulance. The door creaked as it opened.

"Sorry Jethro, I hope you don't hurt too much, and Ziva my dear, I apologise on behalf of the British Government and the SRR. You were both excellent actors. Remind me to nominate you both for Oscars. Eve, you can get up now. Eve??" as Craig looks across and sees the crumpled body of lying on the ground, "Eve this is not funny."

As Gibbs walks over to the inert body his wife he sees the blood on her shoulder.

"Eve" he whispers "please noooo." She wasn't breathing, or if she was it was touch and go.

"Medics, here now, Officer down." he hears Craig shout.

"Please not you too, "he thought, "I need you and Eve I love you………"

***

She was sitting up in the military hospital bed. Her arm in a sling.

"Well that's going to really put the tan to waste" she announces to Gibbs.

"Look on the bright side, Eve, it hides the moozie bite".Takinga handful of grapes off the stalks.

"Beast, and stop eating my grapes. Jethro tell me Harry's Ok. He got off the Island didn't he? I mean he's good."

"Eve, Harry is OK. Made it to a village and onto a Spanish fishing vessel. Last Craig heard he was heading for the Munich Beer Festival via Loopallu. Craig said you'd understand. And yes we will probably meet again. I kinda liked him, but wish he'd stop trying to makeout with my wife."

"And Ziva ? What of her fate?" Eve asks.

"She's back in Israel, but last heard was also heading for Munich. Craig had a word with the CIA and they have extended her visa, if she can find work and get a sponsor."

"Don't tell me , You and You? Correct"

"Yes."

"Well she's not stopping with us."

"Eve don't be so inhospitable."

"You ever tried sharing with another woman" she asks.

"Yes, I was married to Shannon, have 3 ex-wives and now you. No, US Embassy are going to give her accommodation. But it would have been interesting if she had stayed with us." beginning to smile at the possibility.

"Over my dead body Darling" Eve shouts at Gibbs.

"That could be arranged. I could get Harrys' number"

"Hey, that's not funny and stop eating my grapes." Eve replies smiling at her husband.

"Now can we get on with our Honeymoon, Mrs Gibbs."

"Yes Boss love you."

The End


End file.
